Kapitel 57
Kapitel 57: Capella is the fifty-seventh chapter overall, and the third chapter of Volume 10 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of August 2010 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5538-3. Summary Frau confronts Ugur who is revealed to have been possessed by a Kor. Ugur then goes on to explain why he had done so, gloating over the success of the plan. The Kor takes over and mocks Frau, who effortlessly gets rid of it. With the Kor gone, the time reversal is broken and everyone is surprised that the date is no longer the eleventh but the twentieth, meaning that Rena's birthday had already passed.Everyone rushes to make preparations for Rena's birthday. In the kitchen, Capella offers to heal his mother's eye infection with his healing zaiphon. Nyx enters (mistaking Rutia for Rena's mother), ready to kill her as Ugur had promised him one fifth of the inheritance if he did so. In anger at seeing his mother being manhandled, Capella releases his Zaiphon in attack form, an extremely rare phenomenon. Alarmed, Nyx uses Rutia as a shield and Capella watches in despair as his uncontrolled Zaiphon continues towards the pair. At the last moment, Teito, who had heard screams, arrived in the kitchen in time to block the attack with his bare hand, therefore saving the pair but ending up with injuries on his hand. Teito then explains to Capella the pain of having an attack type zaiphon and makes Capella promise not to use it again. The blood from Teito's hands makes Capella understand 'the pain in one's heart' and he is horrified that he has hurt his friend. As Capella heals Teito's hands, Frau muses on the rareness of one who can use two types of zaiphon. He then acknowledges Teito's teaching skills, as not many people can block such an attack. Ugur and his accomplices are arrested, after Rutia reveals the deception; she is not Rena's mother. After Lyon, Sada and Oole leave, the Almarz household all happily make jam, and Teito watches rather sadly. He turns to leave, but Rutia calls him back, saying that it is painful for the person left behind if there isn't a goodbye. Capella cries when he is told that he will be left behind but accepts the decision. Teito and Frau mount their Hawkzile and ride off, Teito, also in tears, dwelling on the happy times they had shared and finally the promise to meet again. Quotes from this Chapter "The pain you inflicted on other bodies will return to you as the pain in your heart. I was the one who taught you zaiphon, so I'll take half of that pain." - Teito to Capella. "Please... Don't just leave without saying anything like I did, since that will be very painful for the one who's leaving." - Rutia to Teito. "Those whole times we spent together are treasures to me." - Teito to Capella. Characters in order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Volume 10 Category:Chapters